O Último Adeus
by Eileif
Summary: Albus possui inúmeras razões para esquecer-se do passado. Nenhuma delas, porém, parecem incluir Scorpius Malfoy. Rated M. Slash.
1. Prólogo

_._

_I've got to walk away while there's still hope  
>Learn to erase the love I know<br>And let you go_

—_My Last Goodbye_, Trading Yesterday

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 — Prólogo<strong>

A brisa ártica encontrou-se abruptamente com o seu fino casaco preto, obrigando cada centímetro do corpo do garoto bruxo a lutar para manter o calor sobrevivente sob sua derme. As mãos já estavam avermelhadas, agredidas pelo clima, entretanto, havia muito pouco que pudesse fazer para mudar os fatos. _Por mais que eu quisesse_, Albus Potter resmungou em sua mente, aumentando o ritmo de seus passos e afastando o rancor com certa dificuldade. Deixava um rastro de respiração enevoada e começava a tiritar, embora tivesse aparatado não muito longe de onde se encontrava no presente momento. Com um rápido olhar por cima do ombro, conferiu a vila quase deserta que deixava para trás.

Os pés eram a única parte de si com alguma proteção real – havia sido a primeira medida preventiva que se lembrara de encontrar ao receber o pequeno papel agora amassado contra os dedos e a sua varinha; as botas emborrachadas emitiam um chiado irritante todas as vezes que entravam em contato com o asfalto congelado, contudo, mantinham grande parte de suas pernas sem sofrer com a friagem. Vestia apenas uma camisa de flanela por baixo do capote que lhe chegava até a metade das coxas e a calça de brim, oferta de seu chefe após o seu último êxito em um caso importante, agarrava-se às pernas como se tivessem sido azaradas.

Sem murmurar o feitiço, ele deu um breve aceno para suas vestimentas e instantaneamente foi livrado dos efeitos da recente estiagem. Aliviado, continuou com sua incursão indesejada.

Seguia por uma estrada larga e abandonada, ambos os seus lados ocupados por um bosque denso e estéril. O inverno castigava a região com voracidade, todas as folhas anteriormente verdes, agora compondo um tapete marrom e envelhecido, se desfaziam apenas com o caminhar do jovem bruxo. Toda a cena deveria fazer Albus estremecer, todavia, sua mente ocupava-se das vagas informações que o haviam trazido até Wiltshire. _Ele podia pelo menos ter avisado que iria nevar. Mas isso é pedir demais dele, não é?_ Pequenos flocos haviam começado a desprender do céu acinzentado acima de si, ao mesmo tempo em que caíam sobre seu cabelo bagunçado e lambiam a pele bronzeada de seu rosto. Olhou para cima apenas por um breve segundo, sugando a cena nostálgica para o inconsciente.

Levou alguns minutos até que finalmente avistasse os muros altos que contornavam uma mansão antiga, ainda que muito bem conservada, crescendo imponente contra a paisagem. Agora mais próximo de seu destino, podia sentir a magia pinicando os seus poros, convidativa. Depois de tantos meses submerso ao mundo dos trouxas, aquela mudança era muito bem vinda. Era como acordar de um longo sonho.

O local lhe era familiar; quando mais novo, fora obrigado por seu antigo amigo a visitar os seus familiares, os quais não mais habitavam por entre as paredes de pedra porosa da dantesca propriedade. Reconhecia os pequenos truques que lhe permitiam a entrada e não hesitou quando estava próximo o suficiente do portão para que o tocasse. Continuou como se a proteção de ferro fosse apenas névoa e viu-se pela segunda vez em sua vida encarando os antes belos jardins da Mansão Malfoy.

E parado defronte a gigante porta a qual dava acesso à casa secular, estava um garoto alto e cabelos tão loiros que lembravam a neve. Scorpius.

_Olá, ex-melhor amigo._

**...**

O único cômodo iluminado era ao mesmo tempo belíssimo e terrível. Albus se recordava dos retratos sem movimento, da enorme mesa lustrosa que se estendia para abrigar mais de vinte convidados, da lareira a qual possivelmente era mais larga que um quarto normal, as paredes feitas de um mármore puro, os detalhes encravados por todas as partes. Tudo servia para exibir as riquezas infinitas daquela família.

_Ou costumava ser assim._ _Em todo o caso, não sobra muito mais dela para usufruir dos cofres cheios de ouro, _ele lembrou-se.

Enquanto andava para se acomodar contra o couro preto de uma das várias cadeiras ornamentadas, ele reparou que haviam disposto um jantar refinado para duas pessoas, e um elfo doméstico aguardava hesitante ao lado de seu senhor. _Então você me evita por quase três anos e espera que eu apenas aceite um jantar amigável, mesmo tendo conhecimento sobre o meu trabalho. Tem sorte de ter a minha compaixão por suas perdas, Malfoy, ou eu não estaria mais aqui_, pensou, sem poder evitar o bufo que escapou de sua boca.

Quão idiota devia soar! Havia corrido até o antigo colega por causa de um simples pedido. Não acreditava em sua total incapacidade de negar favores ao louro, mesmo após tanto tempo.

— Os anos lhe fizeram bem, _Al_, — Scorpius falou com seu tom austero, alcançando uma taça de vinho tinto à sua frente e provando de seu aroma. Soara como se ainda estivesse em Hogwarts. Ele já se encontrava devidamente sentado, aguardando que seu hóspede fizesse o mesmo. Albus acomodou-se de uma maneira rude, sem se importar com o olhar curioso a qual o dono da mansão lançou para suas botas de borracha assim que finalmente levantou sua visão.

Sem aviso, Scorpius desviou suas íris cinza do garoto moreno e acenou para que Ilsyl, a elfa, deixasse o salão. Ela olhou com desconfiança para os dois jovens. Seu amo havia adquirido uma personalidade mais controlada desde que terminara a escola, ainda assim, tinha conhecimento dos efeitos constantes causados pelo garoto Potter em seu humor. Bastava uma simples palavra errada, por menor que fosse, e ambos estariam prestes a se enfeitiçarem até que virassem bolas azuis peludas. Ela ainda se recordava da primeira e última vez que os dois haviam passado um final de semana entre aquelas paredes. A sala de piano nunca mais fora a mesma, incluído a querida coleção de vasos de porcelana de Narcissa, os quais não puderam nem ao menos ser reparados.

Ilsyl não pôde deixar de reparar na expressão confusa de Potter, como se uma série de perguntas voassem rapidamente por seu cérebro. Devia estar deliberando sobre os motivos de sua chamada ao local. A elfa sabia que possuía a total confiança de seu amo, desde que _soubesse_ o momento certo para acatar às suas ordens. Analisando outra vez a exasperação estampada em cada um dos bruxos, ela guinou a sua pequena forma para o lado e os agraciou com sua partida.

— Então, o que me trás até aqui, Malfoy? — Albus inquiriu, assim que escutou a porta do salão de jantar ser fechada com um pequeno tinido. O cheiro de faisão assado e batatas atormentava as suas narinas excitadas pela presença da comida, tanto quanto o estômago vazio que o acompanhava. _Mas vou resistir_, ele disse a si mesmo. Não colocaria nenhum garfo na boca até que estivesse em sua casa, apreciando a sensação de aconchego a qual a sua nova moradia passava.

Scorpius parecia saber exatamente o que acontecia dentro de Albus; podiam ter avançado todos aqueles anos separados, porém, a amizade de longa data nutrida em Hogwarts bastava para conhecê-lo como nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo. O Potter havia sido criado em um ambiente alienígena ao seu – não possuíra uma mãe atormentada pelos fantasmas do passado de seu pai falecido de antemão e avós tão presentes quanto o calor inexistente que invadia a sua propriedade. Não tivera de sozinho criar a irmã mais nova, enfrentar as finanças quase falidas de seu clã em ruínas. E tudo o que lhe restava era Sagitta, Ilsyl e a Mansão.

A vida era injusta assim.

Scorpius apoiou o queixo pontiagudo contra as mãos, enquanto os cotovelos eram depositados sobre o tampo de mogno da mesa. Os lábios estavam contraídos em uma fina linha, mordendo sem cuidado a pele umedecida do interior de sua boca. Podia sentir o gosto enferrujado de seu sangue, mas a dor lhe parecia certa. O fazia encarar com cuidado a situação – _largar ou não largar a notícia de uma vez_, ele ponderou.

_Largar._

— Espero vender essa mansão, incluído os objetos que sobreviveram aos anos de loucura de Astoria e livrar-me de tudo de uma vez por todas, — explicou, sentindo-se menos morto após tantos anos em um completo limbo. _Três anos._ Três míseros anos havia bastando para acabar com a pessoa que um dia ele fora. O que restava agora era uma carcaça de beleza e uma linhagem pura que não valiam mais que um par das botas horríveis de Potter.

_Botas horríveis, de fato._

Albus sentou-se melhor em seu lugar, uma expressão de suspeita e incômodo tingindo a face sem muitas mudanças desde a sua graduação como auror. A única marca visível era um corte que lhe tomava a pureza da pele previamente intocada; um risco branco e tão espesso quanto um dedo descia do meio da testa até o fim de suas olheiras proeminentes. A cicatriz tinha um estranho formato – não exatamente como o raio que marcava a tez de Harry Potter, mas sim um ziguezague mal feito por um objeto cortante. Ainda assim, a visão do olho esquerdo não parecia prejudicada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha quando sentiu o olhar de Scorpius.

— Ainda não vejo o porquê de a minha estonteante presença estar carimbando com meu traseiro o seu estofado caro e refinado, — Albus disse, a acidez vazando sem escrúpulos. Pensaria depois em sua grosseria. Agora só queria voltar para a sua cama e descansar pela primeira vez em meses.

Scorpius suspirou.

— Eu sei que seus problemas financeiros são piores do que os meus, Albus. — O louro ignorou o olhar exasperado que recebeu do outro e prosseguiu com uma voz mais cautelosa, — Essa mansão vale muito mais que aparenta. Qualquer bruxo no mundo sonharia em ter suas mãos sobre a renomada casa dos Malfoy. O dinheiro seria o suficiente para que eu desse a mim e minha irmã uma vida decente pelo resto de nossas vidas.

— Certo. Só que desculpe a minha falta de inteligência, _Malfoy_, mas _ainda_ falho em encontrar o que _meus_problemas têm a ver com os _seus_.

Scorpius teve de se esforçar para que não risse maliciosamente. Enganara-se ao pensar que o moreno não mudara durante os anos a parte. A língua afiada de Lily Potter viajara até o irmão de uma maneira notável. Agora lhe restaria esperar para ver se gostaria ou não dessa mudança drástica. A imagem de um Albus alegre e descontraído sempre fora a única coisa que guardara de seu passado execrado.

— Sei que seu primo Louis mudou-se para Paris ano passado e vendeu sua pequena propriedade na Cornualha a você e desde então vem vivendo sozinho lá. — Scorpius pegou com maestria a taça de vinho e sorveu o líquido rubro em um profundo gole. Seu convidado teve a educação de continuar calado, algo que agradou o anfitrião. _Ele não é ainda um caso totalmente perdido como Lily_, cogitou. — E acredito que seria de seu interesse aceitar a proposta que tenho para oferecer.

— E qual seria ela? — Albus perguntou, de repente sem sentir fome alguma.

Os dentes brancos e perfeitos de Scorpius – _perfeitos até demais_, o outro notou – reluziram em um sorriso fraco, mas ainda existente. Era revigorante poder sentir uma fagulha de esperança explodir em seu peito.

— Sagitta e eu não teremos onde morar após a venda da mansão. Assim, _se concordar_, quero que me ceda dois quartos de sua casa. — Sentindo a expressão de aversão passar pela fronte de Albus, Scorpius tentou escolher com mais cuidado suas próximas palavras. — É claro que por um preço justo. E levarei Ilsyl conosco.

_A parte da Ilsyl é tentadora_, a mente de Albus alegrou-se. Se não tivesse de cozinhar e passar e fazer todas as coisas detestáveis que uma vida de solteiro exigia, poderia aguentar um ou dois hóspedes temporários.

Mesmo que um deles fosse Scorpius.

_Ele te deixou por dois anos, Al_, a parte sana de si sussurrou em seu ouvido. Sim, o louro havia incinerado sua amizade de diversas formas. Ignorara suas cartas, deixara de visita-lo, nunca mais se importara em procura-lo. Agora o tinha ali, apenas a um passo de implorar pela a sua ajuda_. E eu irei ajudar._ É claro que iria. A parte boa de Albus, aquela que quase o havia feito ficar cego de um dos olhos, nunca o abandonaria. _Ele_ nunca abandonaria Scorpius.

— E é por isso que o Chapéu estava errado durante todos esses anos; tem muito mais da Lufa-Lufa em mim do que Sonserina. — Albus rebateu, quase de maneira retórica. Ele precisou fechar os olhos e massagear com as pontas dos dedos as suas têmporas para evitar uma dor de cabeça que parecia cada vez mais próxima. Em um momento estava sendo congelado pelo inverno, noutro via-se cedendo aos pedidos de um amigo não merecedor de sua compaixão. — Cadê o meu sangue frio quando eu mais preciso dele?

— O destino é uma merda, não é? — Scorpius sugeriu com sarcasmo. Albus havia se esquecido do quanto o colega sonserino podia irritá-lo. — E não se preocupe, é apenas temporário. Depois disso, será como se eu nunca tivesse retornado à sua vida.

Antes que o outro pudesse dizer algo, ambos ouviram o som de uma porta abrindo sem delicadeza e passos furiosos reverberando pelas paredes de pedra.

Albus começou a se virar para encontrar a razão dos barulhos, entretanto, tudo o que viu foi uma maré de cabelo louro-pálido chocando-se com o seu rosto, enquanto o pescoço era agarrado por braços pequenos e gentis. Um corpo se jogara em seu colo e ele podia sentir o cheiro de sândalo e rosas levando embora o odor pungente da refeição a sua frente.

— Olá, Sagie, muito bom ver você também! — Albus riu, abraçando a menina de volta com todo o carinho que tinha por ela. Ao contrário de Scorpius, o garoto havia se encontrado com a menina em algumas ocasiões anteriores a agravação do estado de saúde de Astoria há cerca de um ano, quando a família Greengrass fora finalmente obrigada a tomar a sua herdeira e interna-la em St. Mungus. Por alguma razão desconhecida, Sagitta desenvolvera uma adoração quase palpável pelo auror nesse interim e nem mesmo o irmão mais velho dela podia mantê-la longe do Potter.

Quando a menina se afastou, Albus encarou os olhos tão verdes quanto os seus. Eles eram grandes e vivos, exatamente os opostos de Scorpius. Onde ela expirava felicidade, o irmão consumia-se por sentimentos em ruínas. Era difícil entender como alguém tão nova quanto Sagitta houvesse sobrevivido a tantos acontecimentos ruins em seus cinco anos de vida sem qualquer avaria enquanto que o irmão tinha de esconder os danos visíveis gravados em sua alma. _Talvez Malfoy esteja nesse estado porque deixou que tudo recaísse sobre as suas costas para protegê-la._

— Quando Scorpie disse que você viria hoje, achei que ele estivesse mentindo outra vez. Ele sempre promete coisas para me fazer obedecer! — ela explicou, sorrindo largamente. Ainda pequena, ela já parecia um retrato feminino da criança que um dia Scorpius fora. A pele pálida, os traços finos e o corpo que só se tornaria mais notável quando atingisse a puberdade. Albus percebeu com certo choque o quanto já entendia sobre a linhagem daquela família. Observara seu antigo amigo por tantos anos que agora revendo Sagitta, tudo voltava como uma explosão.

— Se obedecesse Ilsyl como deveria, não haveria a necessidade de prometer qualquer coisa a você — Scorpius rebateu de seu lugar, parecendo entediado. Ele não olhava para os dois deliberantemente; ocupava-se em analisar com um interesse forçado o brasão dos Malfoy cravado no fundo da lareira. O fogo crepitava a sua frente, como se quisesse engolir cada pedaço do símbolo. _Pode muito bem transformá-lo em cinzas e mesmo assim não ligarei_, ele quis dizer, contudo, manteve-se calado. Fazia isso com tanta frequência agora que não se pronunciar havia se tornado um hábito.

Sagitta ignorou o irmão e desceu do colo de Albus, apenas para puxar uma cadeira e arrastá-la até que ficasse perto da dobra da mesa como uma parede entre os dois velhos amigos.

— Astoria comentou da última vez que fui visita-la que seu irmão está agora tutorando o seu ensino. Como tem sido? — o auror interrogou bondosamente e tomou uma atitude menos prudente em sua postura. Esperava que dessa forma a conversa se afastasse de qualquer tópico mais profundo envolvendo Scorpius e ele. Não estava preparado para assuntos os quais traziam imagens nostálgicas à sua mente.

A menina sorriu de maneira travessa e desatou a explicar graficamente o quanto suas aulas eram tediosas. Contou a vez em que Scorpius tentara lhe ensinar álgebra avançada, ainda que ela não possuísse idade o suficiente para aprender contas de dividir; das lições tediosas de história da magia e gramática. Até mesmo fatos não bruxos – isso havia impressionado Albus. O garoto que havia sido forçado a atender Estudos dos Trouxas agora ensinava para a irmã sobre carros, Iluminismo e refrigerante?

Durante todo o tempo, nenhuma palavra escapou dos lábios cerrados do herdeiro dos Malfoy. Albus olhava-o de lado quando pensava que Sagitta não estava prestando atenção, tentando encontrar algo que pudesse odiar no loiro. Não devia ser certo tudo o que havia acontecido. Tinha de existir alguma coisa que o auror pudesse agarrar-se e ressentir pelos erros de Scorpius.

Mas tudo o que podia pensar naquele momento era o quanto havia sentido falta do melhor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução da Letra:<strong> _Tenho de partir enquanto ainda há esperança / Aprender a apagar o amor que eu conheço / E deixar você partir._


	2. Gravidade

_._

_Something always brings me back to you.  
>It never takes too long.<em>

—_Gravity,_ Sara Bareilles.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 — Gravidade<strong>

Albus sentiu as costas baterem com força contra a cadeira giratória após ter sido puxado para trás por mãos delicadas, despertando-o de seu sono induzido. Seus olhos abriram com o susto e quando estava acordado o suficiente para distinguir o rosto bonito de Elizabeth "Lizzie" Gilbert, sua respiração foi interrompida. A garota tinha sua fronte marcada pelo cansaço e um desapontamento quase afável. Albus reconhecia aquele sentimento impregnado nos olhos cor de chocolate: a namorada sempre o invocava quando Albus cometia algum ato errôneo.

— Liz! — Ele pôs-se de pé e limpou a saliva que havia se acumulado nos cantos dos lábios após as várias horas cochilando em sua escrivaninha. O corpo estava dolorido, todavia, era a primeira vez que se sentia tão bem em muito tempo, mesmo após ser forçado a completar algumas papeladas durante parte da madrugada.

Lizzie carregava uma mala grande em um dos ombros, preenchida por todas as suas posses os quais um dia habitaram a moradia do Potter. Desde o momento em que haviam assumido o relacionamento, a grifinória ocupara-se em trazer o máximo de seus pertences aos armários do Chalé das Conchas. Argumentava que era por conveniência para ambas as partes – Albus sempre chegava tarde ou cansado demais para que pudessem sair de maneira regular, e Lizzie encontrara dessa forma uma possibilidade de manter-se de maneira constante na vida do amado.

Até que ele decidisse sumir por meses sem avisá-la.

_Novamente_.

— Por onde diabos você andou, Albus Severus? — ela guinchou, levando as mãos às cinturas esguias e fazendo um enorme esforço para que suas lágrimas de frustração não a delatassem. A franja de fios da cor da palha caía-lhe sobre as pestanas, mas ela não parecia notar. Como a mulher que era agora, não podia dar-se ao luxo de mostrar sua parte mais frágil; não enquanto ela estivesse acompanhada do prodígio do quartel-general dos aurores, o bruxo que havia capturado mais criminosos do que qualquer outra pessoa de sua idade, o filho do Escolhido. O garoto perfeito. Tudo o que podia fazer era mostrar sua raiva por meio de palavras e que no final não infringiriam qualquer mudança ao estilo de vida de Albus.

Nada o atingia diretamente. _Nada._

"Ele nunca irá mudar, Lizzie," Rose havia lhe avisado em inúmeras ocasiões. A sua melhor amiga sempre deixara claro que os sangues Weasley e Potter que corriam nas veias do garoto haviam inibido qualquer chance de melhoramento com relação a sua viril tenacidade. Ele podia ser facilmente difícil quanto o pior dos piores sonserinos e grifinórios, tão enorme era sua capacidade de manter-se fiel às suas ideologias deturpadas.

_Assim como Malfoy_, ela lembrou-se, ressentida. Apenas a menção daquele homem era o suficiente para fazê-la perder o que restava de sua compostura. A razão por sempre ter de competir contra alguém que nem ao menos fazia mais parte da vida de seu noivo; competir contra uma presença constante, um fantasma, que a destronava em todos os quesitos que se referiam à Albus.

— Você sabe que tenho de trabalhar, Liz — o auror respondeu e encostou-se à mesa. Estava em seu quarto, a única parte do lar ainda não entocada por livros, pergaminhos e sujeira. Havia, é claro, papéis espalhados pela cama e podia enxergar algumas roupas saltando de seu pequeno armário, os móveis entulhados em um único canto para que houvesse espaço de sobra. Sua suíte era o maior cômodo da habitação e o local onde mais passava o tempo quando alcançava o fim de sua rotina maçante de trabalho. Desde as paredes verdes – ele gastara tempo o suficiente para deixar cada espaço expirando sua antiga casa de Hogwarts para as ocasiões em que James o visitava – ao pequeno abajur de ossos falsos, tudo exalava um ar particular, exprimia as qualidades e gostos de seu dono. — E deixei um bilhete com Rose explicando para onde eu ia.

Lizzie nunca gostara da decoração. Por mais pitoresca que poderia parecer, ela sabia o que cada objeto significava. Vivera ao lado de Albus o suficiente para entender algumas de suas ações implausíveis, de seu desejo incomensurável de se ater ao passado com todas as forças que possuía. Ele odiava mudanças e abandonar os sete anos que gastara no colégio interno era uma tarefa árdua. Muitas vezes, Lizzie, sendo uma nascida trouxa, pensara que ele sofresse de transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo. Contudo, eram apenas desculpas. Ela sabia disso. Desculpas para explicar tudo o que se passava.

Havia perdido Albus. Ou talvez ele nunca tivesse lhe pertencido. Tudo o que ela representava a ele era a conexão fina, porém existente, à adolescência que agora lhes escapava por entre os dedos. Estavam crescendo, seus aniversários de vinte anos cada vez mais próximos. Não podiam mais viver com a simples realidade que carregavam; Lizzie não queria esperar por uma pessoa que nunca atenderia às suas necessidades simplesmente porque estava ocupada demais com seu pequeno mundo para perceber que machucava àqueles que lhe davam real valor.

Isso massacrava mais o seu coração do que um pedido de rompimento por parte de Albus poderia causar.

Saber que ele nem ao menos _se importava _o suficiente para terminar com ela.

— Não, Albus, você deixou um bilhete com Rose para que eu cuidasse de seu estúpido furão. Não disse nada sobre desaparecer para procurar bruxos maus na Armênia. — A dor vazou sem escrúpulos de seus lábios.

Ele lembrara-se de um animal, não dela.

O garoto – _Não_, pensou Lizzie; _ele é um homem agora, por Merlin!_ – suspirou em seu lugar. Ela esperou que ele pudesse abrir a boca e pedir desculpas e dizer o quanto a amava, falar que havia sido um idiota e iria compensar todos aqueles meses. Eles então poderiam se beijar e passar abraçados o resto daquela quinta-feira, rindo das aventuras que Albus a contaria.

Porém, tudo o que ele fez foi desviar o olhar e fitar um ponto vago. Lizzie sentiu seus olhos transbordarem, lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas rosadas ininterrompidamente.

_Idiota._ O que ela esperara? Albus não era assim. Aquele era o homem que matava em prol de seu trabalho; que caçava seres humanos sem piedade.

— É isso, não é, Potter? — As palavras voaram sem parar, como se tivessem vivido presas em sua garganta por tanto tempo e agora finalmente escapavam de sua prisão. — Vou levar minhas coisas embora. Eu já havia empacotado tudo, mas sendo a boba que sou, esperei que você dissesse alguma coisa e pedisse para que eu ficasse. Mas isso não vai acontecer. Isso nunca vai acontecer, Potter. Sabe por quê? Porque você é um completo imbecil. Está jogando todos os nossos anos juntos fora só porque é denso demais para perceber os erros que comete.

Albus ainda não a olhava. Lizzie teve de alcançar o seu rosto e virá-lo para si até que estivesse encarando íris verdes e insensíveis. Não havia qualquer sentimento estampado em seu rosto, como se tudo aquilo não acontecesse de fato.

— Eu vou embora agora, Al, e nunca mais vou voltar. Se você me quer ainda, diga agora.

Ele permaneceu calado.

**...**

O sol descia com delicadeza sobre o horizonte, se rendendo aos poucos à noite irrevogável. Havia uma grande quantidade de estrelas banhando o céu obscurecido de Tinworth e Albus duvidou que pudesse haver uma visão mais bela; o mar tingira-se de um alaranjado vivo, a areia da praia refletindo o restante dos raios solares na janela de sua cozinha, onde passara o restante da raquítica quinta-feira aproveitando o que lhe sobrara do isolamento. Uma pequena xícara de café púrpura descansava em sua mão, e de momento em momento, o auror se lembraria de sua existência, bebericando o que sobejava do líquido escuro e frio. Sentava-se contra o parapeito largo capaz de sustenta-lo como uma cadeira e suas pernas pendiam no ar, abraçadas por uma calça de algodão cinzento.

O frio não parecia se estender pelo cômodo, evitado magicamente. Por isso, a fina camisa branca era o suficiente para mantê-lo bem. Gostava do conforto de roupas largas, das meias grossas em seus pés. Isso o lembrava do Largo Grimmauld e da infância que há muito deixara para trás. Às vezes, quando se sentia disposto a ter convidados – evento o qual acontecia com certa raridade – chamava os pais para lhe prestarem uma visita. Mas nunca era o suficiente. O vazio continuava em seu peito, não importava o que fizesse. O limbo o tomara absolutamente.

O relógio obsoleto em seu pulso anunciou que faltava um minuto para as dezenove horas. O horário marcado chegara sem demora, como se a tarde houvesse sido engolida sem aviso.

Quando o menor ponteiro terminou sua incursão pelas casas dos segundos, uma figura alta ao longe rodopiou no ar e parou solidamente junto à costa, evitando por alguns metros as ondas quebrando-se contra a praia; vestia um jaleco negro e longo que quase lhe chegava aos pés e os fios prateados de seu cabelo recebia um efeito parecido à da areia. Obviamente era Scorpius Malfoy. Poderia discernir o antigo colega em quilômetros.

No instante seguinte, uma segunda figura surgiu atrás da primeira, carregando consigo uma minúscula mala de viagem. Tinha um formato élfico, porte baixo, e percebeu sem dificuldade o sorriso devotado de Ilsyl para com o seu mestre, mesmo àquela distância. À medida que subiam o caminho estreito em direção à choupana, Albus notou a falta da presença de Sagitta.

Pôs-se de pé ao pensar que talvez Scorpius pudesse interpretar seu local de espera como uma ação de pura e desenfreada ansiedade. Rumou até a sala conjugada e largou-se no sofá puído defronte a uma televisão trouxa. Assim como o avô materno, ele demonstrava certa curiosidade por objetos não bruxos. Quando adolescente, havia sido visto como aberração em sua casa de Hogwarts: um sonserino mancomunando-se com o lado impuro, _como podia?_ Ninguém nunca ousara chamar-lhe de traidor de sangue na sua cara, contudo, sempre soubera dos inúmeros boatos que circulavam na sala comunal por razão dos materiais as quais trazia consigo do Largo Grimmauld.

Procurou algum canal interessante assim que decidiu distrair-se. Mal alcançara o canal de vendas aquando ouviu uma relutante batida na porta.

— Já vou! — ele gritou do seu lugar, fingindo uma casualidade inexistente. O que faria? Na noite anterior, só pudera manter sua frieza porque o cansaço havia sido demasiado para que despejasse toda a sua ira sobre o Malfoy. Agora, tudo o que o impedia de agir como Lizzie era uma fina camada de madeira inchada pela maresia.

_A casa é minha, por Merlin!_, ele reclamou e caminhou até a entrada. Sem hesitar, girou a maçaneta.

— Olá, Al — disse Scorpius assim que podia ver Albus e deu um pálido sorriso. Em contraste, Ilsyl cumprimentou com um alto "Garoto Potter!" e abraçou-o pela cintura. Ela não o reverenciou como de costume. Em seguida, ele notou as roupas novas e limpas as quais a elfa trajava, sua aparência tratada de uma forma primorosa. Sem demonstrar, o Potter viu-se outra vez tomado por um estranhamento. O que haviam feito com o preconceituoso herdeiro dos Malfoy?

Albus respondeu aos gestos com um aceno de cabeça para Ilsyl e um mínimo sorriso para o outro bruxo, dando passagem para que ambos adentrassem a casa. Tentara manter o local apresentável, porém, falhara miseravelmente. Ainda havia montes de louças sujas empilhadas em cima da pia, comida de furão espalhada pelo carpete da sala, livros e pergaminhos amontoados em cima da mesa de jantar e estantes. No entanto, a elfa doméstica livre pareceu ser a única a demonstrar algum desconforto com a desorganização da construção.

— Bom, se vocês já chegaram, sintam-se a vontade. Recebi um chamado do Ministério e preciso resolver alguns assuntos do meu pai. Com licença. — Albus evitou o olhar de Scorpius, enquanto várias versões de discursos surgiam em sua cabeça, todas prontas para realçar o sentimento obscuro que pulsava no meio do peito. Ele deu às costas aos novos habitantes do Chalé das Conchas, sabendo que em todo o mundo, eram os únicos que algum dia deixaria ficar em sua casa sem a sua presença. Mesmo após tudo o que haviam passado, Albus sem dúvida confiava em Scorpius.

Ilsyl não pareceu escutar e ralhou baixo com Orion, o furão, que finalmente surgira de baixo do sofá, curioso com os novos visitantes. Albus suspirou e rumou para a noite que crescia lá fora, parando apenas para agarrar seus tênis na soleira e olhar por cima dos ombros uma última vez. Scorpius ainda o encarava.

* * *

><p><em>Tradução da Letra:<em> Alguma coisa sempre me leva de volta a você. / Nunca leva muito tempo.


	3. Passado

_._

_Remember our first kiss_

— _Make it or Not_, We the Kings

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 — Passado<strong>

_Verão de 2024_

Havia sido um dia particularmente frio para aquela época do ano, entretanto, um Albus de dezessete anos não parecia inclinado a perder a última semana ainda como estudante em Hogwarts por causa de um simples clima incomum. Nada podia impedi-lo. Com esse pensamento em mente, arrastara seu melhor amigo até a orla da Floresta Proibida, um trecho remoto o qual era agraciado por um silêncio incomensurável e que acentuava a vista exuberante de grande parte do terreno do colégio interno. Os outros alunos haviam investido seu precioso tempo em uma última visita à Hogsmeade, procurando aproveitar o que em breve lhes seria tomado. Com exceção aos raros garotos do primeiro ano correndo aqui e ali em volta do castelo, nenhuma outra pessoa era visível.

Sob a sombra de uma árvore elevada, Scorpius ocupava-se em engolir avidamente o restante dos salgadinhos trouxas que recebera de presente da Sra. Potter em agradecimento pela ajuda que oferecera à Albus nos N.I.E.M.s. Ambos haviam terminado seus exames com um sentimento prazeroso de trabalho realizado — trazendo-os mais perto de cumprirem com o maior de seus sonhos; serem aurores sempre estivera entre os planos dos dois sonserinos desde o quinto ano. Seus esforços seriam recompensados.

Albus encarava o grande lago à frente deles, observando sem entusiasmo os tentáculos da lula-gigante tamborilarem sobre o véu de água e tomando pequenos goles de uísque de fogo. Uma sensação estranha crescia dentro de si todas as vezes que pensava que talvez aquela fosse a última vez que poderia olhar aquela paisagem. E sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o álcool em seu sistema. Faltavam-lhe palavras para descrever o que sentia — o fim de uma época. _Tudo parecia fugir tão rápido..._

— Ainda pensando em Millicent? — Scorpius perguntou, de repente trazendo a atenção de Albus para si. O outro garoto fez uma careta para o loiro e deu um suspiro teatral.

— Na verdade, não. Ela fez aquele escândalo todo, mas parou de me procurar assim que Liz a azarou. — Por um instante, Albus suscitou a imagem da sua ex-namorada após Lizzie a ter feito ganhar várias espinhas grandes e cheias de pus. Afastou-a com a mesma rapidez em que viera.

_A verdade_, ele pensou, jogando sua cabeça contra o colo do melhor amigo e ignorando os olhos cinzentos que o encararam com entretenimento, _é que garotas serão o meu fim._

Desde o momento em que mais novo dos garotos Potter aprendera a apreciar a beleza feminina — e não apenas _fugir_ delas, posto que acontecesse com grande frequência nos últimos tempos — Albus não passara um dia de sua existência sem namoradas. Talvez quisesse compensar a fama do pai como o salvador do mundo com a sua própria de adolescente rebelde. Um feito que conseguira com maestria ao lado de James, outro largamente conhecido pelos mesmos atributos. Scorpius, em contrapartida, era o mais calmo da dupla, conseguindo preservar relacionamentos mais duradouros e mantendo o amigo longe de enlear-se em outros problemas.

Filch não precisava de mais dores de cabeça relacionadas às famílias Potter e Weasley do que já tinha em mãos.

— É por isso que você deve apenas sair com _uma_ por vez, Al — Scorpius aconselhou com um sorriso afetado, sabendo que não era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo. Dando de ombros, desembrulhou um bombom de sua pilha particular de guloseimas e depositou na boca de Albus, que já esperava pelo trato. — Elas são criaturas egoístas, as mulheres. Não gostam de dividir o que têm.

O Potter riu de modo travesso, mastigando o doce com entusiasmo. _Faz sentido_, ele ponderou. De fato, explicava muitos de seus problemas acumulados em anos de namoros conturbados. Sabia que era algo óbvio, até mesmo previsível. Mas odiava comprometimentos, promessas facilmente quebráveis. As linhas tênues que o prendia à sua parceira do momento. Seus relacionamentos eram instáveis, ligados pelo ideal de ter a quem recorrer quando precisasse de desculpas ou amassos. Era perturbador ter que se resguardar por simples garotas as quais em um futuro próximo não se fariam mais presentes.

A única promessa que ilaqueava com todas as suas forças era uma infantil, porém, que manteve com grande louvor. Quando sua amizade com Scorpius surgira, ainda a bordo do trem a caminho de seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, havia nascido um acordo impronunciado: Não importava qual a ocasião ou quem surgisse em suas vidas, eles seriam a prioridade um do outro.

— De qualquer forma, — Albus falou, espreguiçando o seu corpo contra a grama verde abaixo de si. Sorrindo largamente, pensou por um segundo antes de continuar: — Você ainda não me disse como conseguiu aquele vermelho no rosto depois do nosso último exame. _Louise?_

Scorpius assentiu sem entusiasmo e jogou os braços para trás, encostando-os contra o tronco da árvore para que apoiasse a sua nuca. Ele encarava a copa repleta de folhas amareladas e feias, agredidas pelo clima instável do verão inglês. Albus observou o queixo proeminente do amigo. Havia algo de diferente no Malfoy que não notara antes — não apenas o quanto crescera no último ano, a beleza alienígena que lhe tomara a pele pálida; isso era óbvio mesmo para aqueles que não conviviam com o garoto diariamente. _Não, _pensou com a maneira como o loiro vinha agindo desde o dia anterior, um modo não característico que incomodava Albus de diferentes formas.

_Droga, eu sou tão inútil!_

— Alguma chance de voltarem? — indagou. Talvez se pudesse ao menos trazer a parte sarcástica de seu amigo de volta... Tudo o que precisava era uma pequena sugestão correta.

Scorpius deu de ombros.

— Emily fez Louise terminar comigo. As duas sabem que eu gosto de _outra_ pessoa.

_Outra pessoa?_

Albus levantou-se com um pulo súbito, pego de surpresa pela afirmação espontânea. _Um Malfoy gostando de alguém?_ Ele trouxe à mente imagens de todas as pessoas que conhecia e poderiam fazer parte do ramo de escolhas do amigo sonserino. As gêmeas Louise e Emily sempre haviam sido entusiastas quando o assunto se referia à Quadribol, favorecendo a afeição de Scorpius pela dupla de artilheiras da Grifinória. Entretanto, Albus sempre soubera que ele não gostava particularmente de nenhuma das duas – e não porque eram mestiças e pertencentes à outra Casa que não a deles.

Apenas não eram _suficientes_.

— E como eu não soube disso? — inquiriu, ainda de pé. Observou o companheiro agarrar calmamente a cesta que haviam escondido as bebidas, recolher os restos de comida ainda intactos e pôr-se de frente à Albus, evitando contemplá-lo deliberadamente. Sendo menor que Scorpius por quase vinte centímetros, ele teve de olhar para cima, uma sensação horrível tomando a boca de seu estômago, o que não melhorou com a raiva súbita que o acometeu.

_Eu sou o melhor amigo dele, não sou?_ _Supostamente tenho de ser o primeiro a saber de coisas assim!_

...

Scorpius viu o ressentimento tingir os olhos esmeraldas de Albus. Havia poucas coisas que afetavam o sonserino, e muitas delas envolviam ser mantido longe de segredos. Principalmente, os que se relacionavam àqueles os quais amava. Por maior o desejo que tinha de resguardar tudo para si, não podia deixar de odiar-se por causar algum sofrimento à Albus.

— Escute — Scorpius começou, depositando a cesta no chão e deixando suas mãos recaírem sobre os ombros de Albus. Ele respirava com dificuldade, o que apenas significava que logo se voltaria em grande parte para a fúria em seu interior. O Malfoy desviou sua atenção para o gramado ao seu lado, sem poder continuar mantendo o olhar obstinado do outro. — Eu não...

E foi então que viu. Eram minúsculos pontos junto ao castelo, contudo, reconhecia os cabelos prateados e longos brilhando ao longe. A figura alta de seu avô falando no que parecia uma conversa muito formal com o professor de Herbologia, Neville Longbottom, surgiu em seu campo de visão. Eles ainda estavam vários minutos de alcançá-los, porém, Scorpius havia pensado que talvez pudesse ter tido mais tempo. Amaldiçoando baixo e não se importando com a exasperação que cruzou a expressão de seu amigo, empurrou o corpo de Albus contra um carvalho próximo. O baque o aturdiu instante o suficiente para evitar que ele protestasse.

— Escute bem, Al, porque essa será a única explicação que lhe darei. — Scorpius segurou com mais força os ombros do amigo, sabendo que talvez o estivesse machucando. Albus não se mexeu, tampouco pareceu assentir. Com toda a coragem que o loiro conseguiu reunir, soltou em uma voz fraca e austera: — Você provavelmente irá odiar-me de hoje em diante, mas as coisas mudaram e eu terei que enfrentá-las mesmo que isso signifique perdê-lo para todo o sempre.

O seu tom favorito de verde penetrou profundamente por suas íris cinza ao ser encarado pelo Potter, sentindo cada molécula do seu ser ficar consciente daquele corpo tão próximo ao seu. _Ah_, como amava aquela sensação, Scorpius pensou, extasiado, e fechou os olhos, encostando a testa contra a de Albus. Seu tempo estava se esgotando, portanto, tinha de agir rápido se ainda quisesse seguir o pequeno plano que havia maquinado desde o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts – agora apressado pelos recentes acontecimentos. Lembrou-se nitidamente do dia em que percebera a quem amava de verdade.

De como se odiara por nutrir sentimentos proibidos por aquele que confiava em si com todas as forças.

Traíra o seu melhor amigo.

— Scor-

Scorpius voltou a impelir o amigo contra a árvore, dessa vez mais forte. Seu lado egoísta sempre vencia no final. O cheiro indescritível do outro garoto preencheu o seu interior e entorpeceu o restante de sua razão. _Como sentirei falta disso._ Albus olhava-o chocado, incerto de como agir naquele momento.

E então, o Malfoy inclinou-se e beijou-o – firme, desesperado, negligente. Era como se todos aqueles anos fantasiando com o momento houvessem sido uma mentira cruel. Era muito melhor do que imaginara. Os lábios quentes e úmidos nos seus, sua respiração descompassada junta a dele. Por um breve segundo, o mundo inteiro não existia.

O beijo terminou como começara. Ambos não se moveram e continuaram ali, encarando um ao outro, envolvidos por sentimentos desconhecidos. O coração de Scorpius batia forte contra o tórax. _Veja o que você faz comigo._

— Eu te amo, Albus Potter, nunca ouse se esquecer desse fato. — Com isso, ele permitiu-se um breve passo para trás e virou, dando suas costas para Albus. Sem suportar, olhou pela última vez por cima do ombro – seu amigo encostara-se ao tronco da árvore, as órbitas dos olhos arregaladas pelo choque. _Adeus. _Tornou a seguir em direção a seu avô e o professor cada vez mais próximos.

Agora o mundo podia dominá-lo. Nada mais importava.

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução da Letra:<strong> _Lembra-se do nosso primeiro beijo._

**Nota da escritora:** Meu pior capítulo so far e o que devia ser o melhor. Desculpem pela minha falta de tato e astúcia! Pelo menos é um flashback. Acabou não sendo tão divertido como eu pensei que seria escrevê-lo – talvez em um futuro eu o reescreva.


	4. A Carta

**Nota:** _Leiam essa carta escutando _May I_, do _Trading Yesterday_. É o que fiz para escrevê-la. Não tente especular ainda quem é o "A". É cedo demais. Aproveitem!_

* * *

><p><em>But I'll wait for love's sake<em>  
><em>One day to me, love<em>  
><em>I will stay forever here<em>  
><em>Until our one day comes<em>

—_One Day_, Trading Yesterday

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 <strong>**— A Carta**

_Abril de 2027, Ucrânia_

Scorpius sentiu o seu interior queimar com o achado. Todo o seu corpo doía com a expedição, as mãos tremiam sobre o peso do acontecimento. Finalmente a pista que precisava. O que esperara tanto tempo para obter. Finalmente.

O som do vento batendo contra a caverna não o perturbava mais. Seus olhos ávidos pousaram sobre a letra bem feita de R.A.B. Ele sabia quem era. _Regulus Arcturus Black._ Esse nome nunca lhe escaparia. E agora ele lia a última carta que o garoto escrevera, mesmo depois daquela em que um dia Harry Potter encontrara junto a Dumbledore em sua busca pelas Horcruxes.

Apertou o papel velho contra as mãos e começou a ler.

_Espero que essa carta chegue a você antes que seja tarde demais, A, porque é a única prova que terá do que realmente aconteceu. Antes, porém, quero pedir-lhe perdão por tudo o que houve. Perdão pelo pouco tempo que tivemos, por tudo o que lhe causei. Mais ainda, pelas coisas que não cheguei a fazer ou não tive coragem. Sei que será difícil, mas, por favor, perdoe-me._

_Você sempre foi e sempre será a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. A luz entre a minha escuridão. Amo-te, mesmo agora, depois de tudo. E, deus, como o amo._

_Espero também, do fundo do meu coração, que você seja feliz com quem quer que escolha amar; que todo o sacrifício que estou fazendo agora possa lhe trazer o futuro que não tive._

_Não se sinta culpado pelo o que vou contar. Foi a minha escolha. Sei que você teria feito o mesmo por mim, A._

_Eu descobri algo que pode trazer o Lorde das Trevas mais próximo da morte. Várias vezes ele insinuou para todos nós, Comensais da Morte, que havia algo que o fizera chegar aonde nenhum outro homem chegara; A, eu descobri o que é isso. Eu descobri. E por isso, fui atrás, porque só assim conseguiria nos livrar desse terror._

_Pedirei ao meu elfo doméstico para me auxiliar e sei que algo muito ruim me aguarda, mas você sempre me dá forças, A. Eu olho para a nossa foto, aquela quando você, Rabastan, eu e todo o time da Sonserina tiramos ao vencermos contra a Grifinória. Aquela em que você me abraçara e sorrira como um bobo para Evanna ao capturar aquele momento. Nós rimos juntos naquela foto, sabia? Você está perto de mim e eu estou feliz e não pensávamos quando aquele momento acabaria. Acho que foi naquela hora que notei que o amava, A. Peço perdão por isso. Sei o quanto esses meus sentimentos o perturbam._

_A, eu te amo e sempre te amarei. Por favor, não se esqueça disso._

_Um dia, quando tudo isso acabar e você estiver velho o suficiente, espero vê-lo em qualquer lugar que eu vá após a minha morte. Vê-lo outra vez é a única coisa que me faz continuar em frente._

_Eu te amo, A._

_Eu te amo._

_Adeus.  
><em>

A carta era breve e precisou de toda a concentração de Scorpius para que fosse lida até o final. Cada nova palavra era um chute em seu estômago, um prego em seu coração. _Pois que seja_, ele pensaria após lê-la pela décima vez, ainda sendo afetado da mesma forma.

Ele também estava em sua própria incursão.

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução da Letra:<strong> _Mas eu esperarei por causa do amor / Um dia para mim, amor / Ficarei para sempre aqui / Até que o nosso único dia venha._


	5. A Primeira

_._

_Maybe then I'll fade away  
>And not have to face the facts<br>It's not easy facin' up  
>When your whole world is black<em>

—_Paint it Black_, The Rolling Stones

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 — A Primeira<strong>

Albus levantou o olhar, deixando que o velho jornal descansasse sobre a sua xícara fumegante. Uma foto magicamente feita imóvel o encarava, contudo, ele resolveu ignorá-la depois de horas estudando-a sem grande sucesso. A figura de seu pai havia se sentado no banco oposto ao seu e retirava o grosso casaco de viagens de suas costas arqueadas, depositando-o ao lado. As pessoas ao redor deles pareciam entretidos demais em suas próprias bolhas pessoais para que notassem os dois homens vestidos em roupas estranhas.

— Recebi a sua carta e Ginny mandou que nos visitasse no natal — Harry disse, sorrindo como sempre fazia. Ele parecia cansado e talvez carregasse novas pregas espalhadas em sua face antes bonita; mesmo após a Guerra, seu pai nunca _realmente_ se recuperara – e o seu árduo trabalho tomava o melhor dele. As marcas o acompanhariam para todo o sempre; era como se o mundo ainda lhe pesasse sobre as costas, um parceiro constante.

Sua mãe, por outro lado, era uma mulher alegre, tentando com dificuldade trazer a felicidade para a sua família agraciada por cicatrizes profundas e que nunca seriam fechadas completamente. No fim, Harry escolhera a mulher certa para amar.

Albus assentiu, sem entusiasmo.

— Você não virá, não é? — seu pai perguntou, astutamente. Ele conhecia o filho que tinha; há muito o garoto perdera o pequeno brilho nutrido na adolescência, o sorriso espontâneo que lhe surgia com o menor sinal de uma piada ou a beleza juvenil gastada nos últimos três anos. _Esse _Albus era movido apenas por seu trabalho, e Harry perguntava-se o que aconteceria se um dia ele não pudesse mais se dedicar a carreira de auror. Talvez nada.

O mais novo deu de ombros e afundou um pouco em sua cadeira. Os olhos haviam se voltado para a janela, encarando as pessoas que passavam por aquele café puído da estação de metrô. Ninguém gastava uma segunda olhadela, como se fossem muito melhores que os frequentadores assíduos do local. _Trouxas._

— Será melhor sem a minha presença, pai. Não sou o convidado mais alegre do mundo e o natal dos Potter já é suficientemente triste — respondeu entre os lábios semicerrados. James era como sua mãe, o ponto de equilíbrio entre a extravagancia e a alegria. Era o suficiente.

Às vezes, Albus se permitia ponderar sobre o quão pertinente havia sido a escolha de nomes dos herdeiros de Harry Potter. Enquanto ele carregava as graças daqueles que nunca tinham sido mais do que solitários em suas vidas terrenas, seus irmãos exibiam nomeações agraciadas por personalidades inquietas e que mesmo com a morte prematura, haviam encontrado a felicidade. _O destino é uma merda, não é?_

Harry não respondeu; apenas olhou o filho com uma preocupação estampada em sua fronte. Foi interrompido por uma mulher velha e de pele muito morena, macilenta por culpa dos anos vividos. Ela perguntou a ambos se gostariam de algo a mais que o simples café frio de Albus –ambos encomendaram o que possuíam no estabelecimento como janta, posto que não comiam desde o desjejum.

— E então, para o que fui chamado até aqui? — Harry inquiriu suavemente assim que a mulher os deixou para buscar os pedidos. Não queria soar indelicado, mas a sua curiosidade foi maior. Albus não fazia o tipo que pedia favores com frequência – quiçá, os fazia de modo algum.

O garoto puxou de suas vestes a varinha, e murmurando um baixo "_Abaffiato!_", observou os clientes ao seu redor apertarem os olhos e chacoalharem a cabeça com o efeito do feitiço. Harry não disse nada, apenas aguardou com um interesse crescente em sua fachada.

— Queria saber se o senhor conhece quem tomou conta do caso Draco Malfoy na época. — Albus empurrou o jornal amarelado para o pai.

Harry encarou a foto daquele que um dia considerara como o seu nêmese em Hogwarts. Obviamente, o homem era muito mais velho do que o garoto orgulhoso das suas memórias, com o cabelo loiro platinado já rareado em alguns locais e rugas marcando a pele pálida. Aquela havia sido a última foto de Draco antes de seu assassinato misterioso, justo quando começava a reerguer o seu clã arruinado e mostrar-se como uma pessoa melhor.

— Por que quer saber, Al? — Harry perguntou, mesmo conhecendo a resposta. Soubera por seus informantes sobre a volta de Scorpius Malfoy e sabia que o garoto não deixara de informar Albus sobre o seu retorno. _Era o fim do sétimo ano outra vez_; tinha plena consciência de que logo seu filho seria arrasado, a última esperança esmagada de ter o melhor amigo de volta. Saber que a decisão estava em suas mãos, era pior ainda.

Albus encarava o pai agora. Devia escolher as palavras certas se quisesse descobrir mais sobre o assunto. A morte de um político importante do Ministério havia sido tomada como um tópico de extrema segurança e por isso, apenas aqueles que trabalharam com o caso e o chefe dos aurores tinham acesso a ele.

Respirando profundamente para acalmar os seus nervos, respondeu:

— O senhor sabe o porquê de Scorpius – não faça essa cara, pai, nós dois sabemos que eu não deixaria o assunto descansar – bom, o senhor sabe o porquê dele estar de volta. Conhecíamos o fato de que ele andava fazendo viagens constantes para o exterior. Preciso saber mais sobre a morte do Sr. Malfoy, pai. Eu _quero_ ajudar Scorpius. — Albus sentiu a ansiedade correr pelas veias. _Por favor_, ele implorou internamente. _Por favor_. — Ele está atrás do assassino do pai dele, não está? O senhor _sabe_ que ele está, pai. O senhor sabe. Não posso deixa-lo caçar o assassino sozinho ou algo ruim irá acontecer a ele. _Por favor_, pai.

Harry olhou para o seu filho com um misto de piedade e descontentamento. Por um lado, sabia que era verdade. Mantivera pessoas de sua confiança sempre ao encalço do herdeiro dos Malfoy, pois sabia que se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse, feriria Albus também. Mas havia aquela parte dele, a que gritava quando qualquer um de _seus bebês_ estava em perigo – essa parte que não queria permitir que seguisse em frente com o que seu coração dizia. Ginny também não ficaria feliz; odiava o emprego o qual seu filho do meio adotara. Tinha de se preocupar não só com o marido agora. E Harry a compreendia.

Contudo, ele também sabia que se Albus não soubesse por seus lábios, saberia por de outros.

A mulher do café escolheu aquele exato momento para voltar a aparecer. Trazia em uma enorme bandeja dois chocolates quentes em xícaras sem padrão, um prato de torradas e sopa de tomate o suficiente para cinco pessoas. Os dois aurores agradeceram-na, enquanto ela se afastava com a estranha sensação de que talvez eles não parecessem os clientes normais que frequentavam o café.

Albus não fez qualquer movimento em direção à comida. Olhava para o pai, esperançoso.

Harry tomou o seu tempo; pegou uma torrada e aproveitou da sensação boa que o chocolate lhe passava. Deliberava o que podia falar e o que seria demais, mesmo para Albus.

— E então? — o garoto ofereceu, cansado de esperar assim que o pai terminou a primeira torrada. Paciência nunca fora uma de suas virtudes.

O chefe dos aurores respirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de cigarro e gordura que impregnavam o ar. De alguma forma, aquele cenário trazia-lhe inúmeras lembranças às quais preferia manter longe de seus pensamentos. Nos últimos anos, mesmo que inconscientemente, as imagens da sua adolescência emergiam com facilidade. Reflexos da velhice, disseram-lhe.

Não queria mais viver do passado.

Era _estranho_, ponderou enquanto estudava o filho, ainda sorteando suas palavras. Enquanto Albus fugia do futuro, Harry queria esconder-se de todos os anos que se passaram. Lembrava, é claro, de cada pessoa importante de sua vida; Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore. Todos haviam sido partes importantes do homem que era agora. Quantas vidas perdidas. Mas sabia que não importava o que os outros lhe dissessem, a única coisa que realmente sabia era que todos aqueles que entraram em seu coração, jamais iriam partir. Viveriam consigo até o fim.

O filho o olhava ainda com uma expectativa palpável, tal qual a que um dia ele tivera quando buscara pelas respostas que assolaram grande parte de sua juventude. "Os jovens não podem saber como os idosos pensam e sentem. Mas os velhos são culpados quando se esquecem do que era ser jovem." _Grande homem, aquele Dumbledore,_ ele pensou, ao trazer à tona uma frase que ignorara até então. A velhice chegava-lhe aos poucos, e também se esquecia de que um dia também quisera todas as informações em sua mão, porque assim não necessitaria andar sem um rumo, sem saber o que o aguardava.

Albus talvez sofresse, talvez fosse ferido. Mas era o que seu filho queria e quem seria Harry para negá-lo. Aquele Harry aprendera com os seus erros e não queria ver as pessoas que mais amava não caminharem o destino que tinham porque ele havia se negado a cooperar.

Dumbledore teria feito aquela decisão também; mesmo depois de admitir que se preocupava com a felicidade do garoto que fora, dera as ferramentas que precisara para enfrentar Voldemort.

Felizmente, seu filho não iria encontrar um bruxo tão perverso e maligno quanto Tom Riddle. Mas ele era um pai, afinal.

— Eu não sei muito sobre o caso; por mais que tentáramos desvendar o máximo possível, pouco nos foi informado. Teddy foi quem primeiro chegou à Mansão Malfoy na noite da morte, talvez ele possa se lembrar do que não consigo agora, — Harry começou, tomando cada palavra como uma estaca em seu coração. Ginny nunca poderia saber daquela conversa, ou então nunca mais teria a cabeça em seu lugar. Com sarcasmo, ele pensou que talvez Nick Quase Sem Cabeça permitisse que ele assombrasse Hogwarts com ele. — Contudo, eu tenho um nome que possa ajudar. Aposto que Scorpius o conhece – mas já é algo.

Harry olhou para os lados, verificando se os trouxas ao seu redor ainda estavam sob o efeito do feitiço de Albus. Ao constatar que sim, voltou o seu olhar para o filho.

— Alphard Bulstrode. — Ele deixou a segunda torrada descansar sobre o prato ao começar a folear o jornal. Rapidamente encontrou o que procurava e indicou a Albus.

_FUGA DE ASKABAN_

_Conhecido assassino em massa, Alphard Acrux Bulstrode, fugiu de Azkaban na noite de segunda-feira, 29 de Junho. Os aurores responsáveis pela guarda da prisão bruxa informaram que ainda não sabem como o antigo Comensal da Morte escapou. Sua foto (...) continua na página dez._

— Antigo Comensal? Mas, pai, por que ele mataria o Sr. Malfoy? Por que justo ele? — Havia outros traidores, Albus sabia. Lucius Malfoy fora talvez o mais famoso. Não entendia o porquê do pai de Scorpius ter sido o alvo.

— Sim — Harry concordou e mais uma vez tomou o jornal para si, correndo os seus olhos por suas páginas amarelas. — Veja isto.

O artigo continuava na página dez, explicando sobre quem fora Alphard e os motivos que o levaram a ser preso. Em 1993, mesmo ano em que sua irmã, Antlia, aparecera morta, ele matara sete trouxas em uma pequena vila em Wiltshire – o coração de Albus parou por um segundo; era exatamente onde estava localizada a Mansão Malfoy – e de praxe, torturara um casal bruxo em Londres. Graças à sua sorte, escapara de ser preso naquele ano e havia quem dizia que o assassino se juntara a Voldemort. Em 1998, Draco informara ao Ministério vários nomes em troca da absolvição de Lucius.

— Então, Bulstrode quis se vingar? — Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, descansando o rosto contra as mãos. Não podia ser isso. Scorpius não demoraria tanto tempo para encontrar Alphard. Tinha de haver algo. _Alguma coisa._

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução da Letra:<strong> _Talvez então eu desapareça / E não tenha que encarar os fatos / Não é fácil encarar / Quando todo o seu mundo está em preto._

**Nota de final: **Esse capítulo foi inspirado na frase _Omnia vincit amor_, de Virgílio em sua obra _Eneida_. Para mais informações sobre essa fanfiction, eu adicionei no meu profile um link com notas. Vocês pode ler lá. E não esqueça de deixar uma review, sua opinião é sempre mais do que bem vinda (:


	6. A Segunda

_Nota da Escritora: Adivinhem quem é uma Slytherin no Pottermore? __Sim! Eu sou! __Estou muito contente com esse fato, pessoal. __Torçamos para que minha Casa ganhe a Copa! __Em homenagem a todos os _Snakes_ do mundo, trouxe minha adorada Pansy para a história (uma decisão de última hora). E também, fiz uma pequena homenagem aos _Badgers_, porque Hufflepuffs são _awesome_ também. _Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past<br>Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last_

_—_Love Song Requiem_, Trading Yesterday_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 — A Segunda<strong>

_Verão de 2024_

A balconista levantou o olhar, contrariada por ter sido tirada de sua revista de moda. Rapidamente, porém, recolheu a expressão assim que o rosto bonito de Pansy Knightley surgiu em seu campo de visão, emoldurado por uma impaciência afável. A mulher vestia roupas muito menos luxuosas que àquelas das outras senhoras ricas da região gostavam de ostentar, mas Marie sabia melhor do que ninguém que a nova freguesa era conhecida pela enorme herança herdada do falecido marido.

— O Sr. Griffiths requisitou a minha presença, — Pansy informou, mantendo seu olhar calculado sobre a garota trouxa. Observou com deleite a menina levantar-se aos tropeços, sumindo em seguida por uma porta às suas costas.

Um momento depois, ela retornou acompanhada de um homem velho o qual ainda conservava um pouco da beleza que nutrira em sua juventude longínqua. Os olhos azul-elétricos recaíram sobre Pansy, contudo, não foram envoltos pelo o mesmo espanto de sua subordinada. O bruxo cumprimentou-a com um aceno, sem sorrir, indicando com a mão livre da bengala para que o acompanhasse.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra, Pansy contornou o balcão e seguiu até a porta da qual o dono da pequena livraria surgira. Deixando as enormes e antigas estantes para trás, ela viu-se adentrando a um corredor escuro, salpicado de quadros sem movimento. Por um segundo, seu olhar foi chamado por um em particular ao pensar ter visto o seu ocupante piscar com ajuda da última fresta de luz que escapava da loja. Apressou o passo assim que perdera o senhor de vista.

Eles continuaram por vários minutos na procissão silenciosa. Quando Pansy preparava-se para ralhar, teve de se segurar para não trombar com o corpo arqueado de Anthony Griffiths.

— Marie gosta de escutar por trás da porta. Tive de apagar a sua memória tantas vezes que temi causar-lhe algum mal. Faz alguns meses que venho implantando algumas medidas experimentais de segurança — ele explicou. Puxou, então, uma varinha nodosa de dentro do paletó surrado, murmurando um baixo "_Lumos Solem!_" e apontando para o teto. Instantaneamente, uma luz surgiu, iluminando grande parte do corredor.

Anthony deu um passo a frente, colocando-se entre Pansy e a parede. Abaixo do retrato de um bucaneiro de aspecto maligno, havia uma rachadura no papel de parede azul-anil. O bruxo ergueu a mão e tocou aquele ponto sete vezes em intervalos de um segundo. Uma porta materializou-se naquele exato lugar – _ou não bem _surgiu, ela pensou. Deslizara do teto como se fosse um elevador de mogno puro e abrindo-se com um clique.

— Venha, Sra. Parkinson – ou prefere que eu use o nome de seu marido? — Pansy pôde notar o tom de censura do velho bruxo, contudo, resolveu ignorá-lo, posto que possuísse coisas mais importantes naquele momento que os insultos de um homem a beira da insanidade.

Ambos entraram em uma pequena sala de estar de uma casa campestre; as paredes eram de madeira, assim como o assoalho cheio de camadas de poeira e uma lareira preenchida por um fogo azul. Uma enorme águia empalhada encarava-a de cima de uma escrivaninha abarrotada de objetos estranhos do canto mais ao leste. Lembrou-se por um momento da sala de Dumbledore quando o diretor ainda era vivo, mas nada tão sofisticado. Onde o falecido bruxo expirara grandiosidade, o homem ao seu lado faltava de até mesmo a inteligência de um antigo membro da Corvinal.

Contornou com dificuldade duas poltronas de chita e acomodou-se em um sofá bronze direcionado às chamas anil.

— O senhor mandou me chamar apenas para isso? — Pansy perguntou, entediada. Puxou a varinha de dentro de sua bota de cano alto e passou a dança-la por entre os dedos.

Anthony bufou com impaciência e enfiou a mão enrugada dentro do paletó, trazendo dois maços de papel muito mal cuidados.

— O Ministério mandou que eu a avisasse sobre os últimos acontecimentos, já que a senhora vem ignorando qualquer contato que tenha relação ao mundo bruxo.

_Isso não é verdade_. Possuía ainda uma ligação à sociedade que lhe virara as costas – porém, que não surgia há semanas.

— Há duas cartas suas em minha posse, — ele prosseguiu. — Trouxe-a até aqui porque acredito que notícias sempre requerem boas acomodações. Principalmente quando são más de origem.

Pansy olhou-o com um misto de curiosidade e descrença. Não acreditava que o único bruxo de sua cidade podia ser um excêntrico corvinal. Como se já não lhe bastasse ter perdido o marido e criar sozinha o filho pequeno, agora tinha de lidar com a estranheza e o preconceito do último ser mágico o qual ainda era obrigada a presenciar.

_Mas é minha culpa_, ela pensou. Casara-se com um homem quase trinta anos mais velho. _E muito rico._ Todos acreditavam, assim, que aceitara por interesse – e talvez tivesse sido a razão no começo, entretanto, logo se apaixonara pelo simpático lufa-lufa que mudara a sua vida de inúmeras maneiras. Mesmo custando-lhe a retirada de seu nome da família Parkinson por seu casamento com o nascido trouxa.

— Sra. Park–

— O senhor pode chamar-me por meu nome de casada. Sabemos muito bem que já não sou mais aceita em minha antiga casa, — Pansy disse, rispidamente.

— Pois bem, Sra. _Knightley_, como ia dizendo, foi-me incumbido a tarefa de entregar-lhe duas cartas; uma cujo conteúdo já é de meu conhecimento — dizendo isso, ele pareceu estufar em seu lugar, quase dobrando o seu tamanho. Escolheu o envelope menos prejudicado e entregou-a com quase um pesar. — E a outra, que foi enfeitiçada para que apenas a senhora pudesse abri-la.

Pansy teve a nítida impressão que ele tentara abri-la, mas estava ocupada sentindo o seu coração afundar para que ficasse brava. Conhecia quem praticava aquele feitiço com frequência e com tal maestria – e nunca recebera boas notícias quando o presenciara.

_Primeiro Nott_, ela pensou. _Agora quem é a próxima vítima?_

Ela aceitou o segundo pergaminho, contudo, escolheu ler primeiro o do Ministério. Não precisou lê-lo por completo para saber que suas suspeitas estiveram corretas. _Não, ele não_. Lágrimas verteram imediatamente de seus olhos, escorrendo até que encontrassem o seu vestido. Draco estava morto. _Não pode ser ele_, ela suplicou para a sua mente, em vão. _Não ele._

— Sinto muito por sua perda — Anthony falou, sem realmente parecer real. Pessoas não sentiam pena de antigos Comensais da Morte. Não pensavam neles como seres humanos, apenas lembravam-se das atrocidades cometidas em nome do Lorde das Trevas – como se nunca pudessem se redimir.

A raiva tingiu o seu coração, porém, ela decidiu voltar-se para a segunda carta.

Enxugando o rosto com o pulso, ela abriu sem dificuldades o segundo envelope. A caligrafia inconfundível e perfeita de Draco manchava de preto o papel amarelado.

_Pansy,_

_Se essa carta chegou até você, significa que o meu plano chegou ao final e eu não estou mais entre vocês. Sei que em qualquer outra situação, eu não me atreveria a cobrar favores seus – mas entenda que agora é necessário._

_Há uma semana, visitei Alphard Bulstrode em Azkaban após ter sido informado que ele desejava a minha presença. Lá, ele jurou que havia sido visitado por sua irmã mais nova, Antlia, cuja morte fora decretada em 1993._

_Eu não acreditei em primeiro momento, mas dois dias mais tarde, uma senhora que vive perto de minha mansão informou-me que vira uma garota muito bonita perguntar sobre os Malfoy na cidade. Eu pedi que descrevesse a sua figura e não fiquei chocado ao perceber que conhecia aqueles traços. É de conhecimento geral que a minha já morta prima, Nymphadora Tonks, herdou suas habilidades de metamorfomaga por parte de minha avó, Druella Rosier, irmã de Bibiana Bulstrode, que era mãe de Antlia e Alphard._

_O fato de ela conseguir voltar à sua aparência quando jovem não é surpresa. E meu pai guarda grande parte de suas fotos antigas, e como previsto, encontrei entre elas uma em que ele estava acompanhado do que um dia fora a rica e prestigiada família de Pictor Bulstrode._

_Voltei à Azkaban e encontrei Alphard muito diferente do que vira antes. Estava mais comunicativo e parecia muito menos com aquele senhor desgastado pelos anos de prisão. Ele disse que havia cometido vários erros em sua vida, porém, o maior de todos ainda estava vivo; quando perguntei o que era, ele disse que não podia revelar-me._

_Por conta própria eu descobri uma pequena informação graças aos guardados de meu pai. E agora, entra o meu pedido, Pan. Não deixe que Scorpius continue com meus pais na mansão. Ele não irá suportar a presença deles por mais de alguns dias. Tire-o de lá, mostre essa carta a ele e conte-lhe tudo o que souber sobre a primeira ascensão de Voldemort._

_Agora, Scorpius, se você estiver lendo esta carta, guarde a sigla que vou lhe contar e depois a queime. RAB. Não esqueça. RAB. Ela te levará até a verdadeira história. Tente não procurar por Alphard, Antlia saberá se o fizer. A pessoa que você mais ama estará fadada a um fim terrível caso falhe. Acredito em você, filho._

_Não posso contar-lhe mais nada, pois não quero colocar Pansy em perigo. Já peço demais de sua segurança ao exigir esse acerto de dívidas._

_Pan, por último, apague as memórias de Anthony Griffiths e Marie Olivier. Eu usei _Imperio_ em Marie para que entregasse a carta caso alguém do Ministério da Magia fosse atrás do Sr. Griffiths. Ninguém pode saber da existência dessa carta._

_Obrigada, Pansy. Você foi uma ótima amiga. Viva e cuide bem de meu pequeno afilhado William._

_Para você, Scorpius, se conseguir terminar essa tarefa, desejo-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo, porque aquilo que mais almeja será alcançado ao seu término. Acredito em você. Eu te amo, meu filho. Nunca se esqueça disso. Seja feliz e cuide bem de Sagitta._

_Draco Malfoy._

Pansy baixou a carta, as lágrimas evaporando com a intensidade da situação. Sem hesitar, segurou sua varinha e apontou para o bruxo idoso. Houve um clarão.

_Espero que saiba o que estava fazendo, Draco. Realmente espero._

Então, ela levantou-se. Tinha uma missão a cumprir.

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução da Letra:<strong> _Desejando que eu pudesse encontrar uma forma de lavar o passado para longe / Sabendo que meu coração irá quebrar, mas pelo menos a dor irá prosseguir._

_PS: Nada contra os Ravenclaws! Só estava precisando de um personagem excêntrico e todos sabemos que os _Claws_ são conhecidos por esse fato._


End file.
